Vandread: Requiescat en Pace
by Cross177
Summary: Several centuries into the future, the war between Assassins and Templars continue. How does Hibiki fit into all of this? What happened to the Piece of Eden? What is the secret between Tarak and Megele in their war?


A/N Totally inspired by the 2nd Assassin's Creed ending and Freedom Guard's Vandread xover fanfics. Hoped someone would make this crossover, but as you can see, no such luck. Until now of course. Enjoy.

* * *

_I am Desmond Miles, what me and the other remaining Assassins have discovered have changed everything. The Pieces of Eden has become more than what we believed to be. Minerva spoke to me through my ancestor Ezio, warning us of what was to come through the Animus. For some reason we betrayed them, the creators of Earth, its people. The Earth was destroyed, but we survived, and rebuilt the world after the war between us and them. After the creators died out, nearly every myth and legend became what was supposed to be truth, many artifacts and landmarks became misunderstood items, thought to be tools of war or something else._

_Temples around the world acted as a defense mechanism, to protect them from the Earth's first destruction. It could possibly save everyone here in the Earth's next calamity in this year 2012, but we're not sure. The Templar's misuse of the Pieces of Eden has screwed up the Earth's magnetic field and we don't think that they realize it, at least not until it's too late. The years of using those artifacts have caused the many natural disasters we've seen on the news, Hurricane Katrina, global warming, and the like._

_I hope this message has gone through, but if this has come too late, I just have one warning, look out for the Templar's, those bastards have survived this long and I have no doubt they would survive in your time too. To my fellow Assassins, I wish you good luck; remember our creed, 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.'_

"STOP!"

*SIGH* "To think it's been several years since we've been looking for that damn Apple. Six months since my crew..." The alarm beeps in the cockpit of his shuttle and out in the vast dark space is what looks like a war ship coming from a brown planet looking like a desolate wasteland.

His hair brown like his eyes, styled naturally spiky. His clothes consisting of a hooded white cloak, bracers on his arms where a small 9 mm barrel was located inside the hollow top of the right bracer and two mechanisms on the underside of the bracers, his belt holding up some black pants carried several knives in their holsters.

(FP POV)

My name is Ryan Castor. I'm an assassin in a shadow war between my brother and sister assassins and the Templars. Bastards who try to achieve peace through violence and control from these items called the Pieces of Eden, artifacts that was created by the true creators of our world.

As you might have realized, our creators was not God but rather a race way beyond our time. We never realized this truth until one of our past assassin forefathers Desmond Miles who was captured and used to find other pieces by a company of the Templars called Abstergo.

Probably several generations since that revelation has been revealed, our numbers have been dropped to probably a select few. We try so hard to find new recruits but even then, we're still low on Assassins.

As Desmond, Lucy and their sect of the Brotherhood had realized, the usage of the Pieces of Eden has slowly screwed up the Earth's magnetic field. About two or three generations before me, the Earth soon became uninhabitable. Our people had to leave, and let the human race spreading throughout the universe.

My ship, the Eagle, was recently attacked by these unknown fighters where everyone I know that was on that ship was killed. I was able to escape in a shuttle ship before the captain used the self-destruct mechanism before they went down. Luckily the thing is fully stocked and has almost the same systems as the Eagle and its own Animus.

Only yesterday, I found out that one of my fellow assassins have been located in the area. Possibly crash landed on that desert planet Talark. I reached her signal here and its getting stronger each moment the ship gets closer. Intel tells me the ship is called the Ikazuchi. From what I see, looks like colonization cruiser rather than a battle ship.

(Regular POV)

**(On the Ikazuchi)**

A spiky, blue haired kid, about the age of 16, was being dragged into a cell in the brig that was being used as storage. The guards dragging him threw the guy in. The guy in question was one Third class citizen Hibiki Tokai.

Once he was in, the horizontal laser bars formed in the cell. He groaned quickly recovering and starts yelling at the guards, "Bastards, don't just stuff me in an old storage cell, you could at least put me in a real prison."

One of the guards sneered, "This is a cell that's used for storage, but it is the brig of the ship, so simmer down you brat." "Yeah, superiors decided to give you a public execution," said the others.

"You idiots should've had your security forces tightened up," called out a feminine voice. Hibiki froze at that. Cautiously shaking, he turned to where the voice came from.

He whimpered and crawled away from the opposite wall from man's greatest enemy, a woman. She was about 26 years old in age, long wild auburn hair, wore a white sleeveless shirt and black denim pants with two white leather belts that crossed to an X on her backside, her hands cuffed up high enough against the wall where she could only stand on her black leather boots. "Shut up woman!" shouted one of the officers.

"I'm just saying, from what I understand, your security system was bypassed, and the ship got broken into, by a Third class kid, who looks like he's no older than 16, where you guys are what, 20, 25, between there, not to mention you guys are First Class citizens. But what do I know, I'm just a stupid woman who's being traded to a planet I don't even know for your rival to surrender or kill me," the female stated.

"What are you getting at?" "You people are idiots," she grinned, further scaring the young lad. The officer just spat at her feet as the other officer guard brought over some egg shaped device, "Hi-Type #6, watch these two prisoners."

*BEEP*BEEP*

"Hey c'mon, don't leave me here with this monster," Hibiki cried. "Hey kid," the woman called out to him, "first of all, my name is Katie, secondly, if I really am a monster as your planet's stupid propaganda video's say, I can't 'eat' your innards when I'm cuffed here, so don't worry your silly little head."

At that logic, Hibiki calmed down a bit, still a bit weary of her, "Man, why does everything go wrong in my life?" he asked inwardly.

Then looking at the little hovering bot, he gets an idea, "Uh, hey partner, why don't you be a pal and get me out of here?" Katie sweatdropped at this, '_Though considering how Talarkians are born, I wouldn't be surprised he would try that kind of logic. At least the Brotherhood there isn't stupid and they question the propaganda._'

"We were born in a factory right? So that means we're kind of like brothers right?" Hibiki begged to the robot.

"Wrong," the bot answered, "we are composed of different materials so the term 'brother' is incorrect."

"Oh c'mon, I can get you a new engine for you back home,"

"The subject is making an improper request. Instigation of attempted bribery and escape are crimes, therefore…"

"'Therefore'?" Hibiki quoted.

"Uh, kid, I would move if I was…" Katie began.

"Punishment," the bot shot a laser bolt and shocked the third class citizen in a comical way.

"…you." Katie finished.

'_Still I have to admit, that kid was able to hop in a secure ship like this, either he's lucky and resourceful, or someone helped him. Betting the Master Assassin of Talark or his men helped him like he helped me. This character got potential_,' Katie thought.

The little bot started to get static in its screen before smacking into the laser bars short circuiting the gates for a second allowing the bot in, and at the same time, Katie's cuffs got unlocked. Katie just looked at the cuffs she was shackled to, '_Oh you got to be kidding me, the cuffs were electronic, and on the same grid as the brig? For the lord's sake that has to be the stupidest …_' Katie's thoughts were broken as she and Hibiki fell over from the ship shaking.

**(Outside Talark space)**

*BOOM*

"Looks like that's my cue," Ryan grinned.

Explosions and lasers flew around the ship departing from the planet behind them as the fight between the Mejelian pirate Dreads and the Talark Vanguards.

"Thank the Brotherhood for this distraction. Tori!" Ryan called out, and soon a hologram of a cartoon eagle appeared out of nowhere. "Lock on to the Ikazuchi and mark the sister's location," the cartoon chirped and bent its wing in an army salute and zoomed into the computers.

"Activate stealth," at that command the shuttle soon turned into transparent as the barely noticeable outline inched closer to the fray, careful to avoid the blasts and explosions.

*BING*

"Excellent, c'mon girl in you go," a USB harddrive ejected out of the console which Ryan took and jacked it in a port under his left bracer, on the screen was the eagle avatar which chirped in confirmation that it was ready showing the internal map of the Ikazuchi as the shuttle got ready to dock

**(Inside the Ikazuchi)**

Katie was just coming to waking up from the fall where she realized she must have hit her head on some of the supplies. There she spied Hibiki hotwiring the laser bars, "There, never underestimate a mechanic's know-how."

He took the egg shaped robot which seemed to be what he used to short out the bars of their prison.

But just as the Third class citizen was about to get out of the brig, he was stopped by another one of the officers. Katie took notice of this and hid behind some cargo that fell out of the cell.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? There's something going on outside, we got to get out of here, or fight at least," Hibiki told the man in front of him.

But the officer's only answer was a standard military handgun pointed right at Hibiki's head. "Wha?" "I know, but before that, the Prime Minister wants you dead, he assigned me to do the deed," said the officer.

"But why do you want to kill me? I'm your fellow man right? I can help you," Hibiki pleaded. Katie heard the guy lowering the hammer of the pistol and spied a monkey wrench nearby, "Sorry kid, but you like everyone else here, are expendable."

He was about to pull the trigger until a monkey wrench flew past Hibiki's head and right into the officers hand forcing him to shoot a round in the ceiling and drop the gun. The officer yelped in pain, and his face was connected by two boots. Katie was over Hibiki's shoulder and performed a double front kick to the face, knocking him out.

Hibiki was confused; this woman that was in his cell, where all women were considered monsters had saved him from being killed by his fellow man. Katie searched the unconscious man's body, to see if her suspicions were correct, lifting his sleeve, cursed herself at being right seeing a tattoo of a red cross, '_Damn, he is a Templar, and if what he said was true, the Prime Minister is one too. But why this kid, who is he that he would be willing to kill him during a firefight._'

Looking back at him, staring at her, "Hey kid, quit your day dreaming and focus." Hibiki shook his head, "Hey, my name ain't kid, its Hibiki." "Well then Hibiki, c'mon and lets go, I got a friend who can get us out of here," Katie said.

"Wait, why did you save me from that guy? I thought men and women are enemies," Hibiki asked.

"Very astute observation you got there, but let me put it to you simply. Where I'm from, men and women co-exist with each other," she said grabbing his wrist.

"What!" Hibiki yelped getting dragged along.

After ten or so minutes of running, they pass by a hallway covered in debris, alarms blaring and lights flashing red, "What the hell is going on in this place?"

"Huh? This must be the distraction for my rescue," Katie realized. "Rescue?" Hibiki asked. "I told you, I got a friend coming to get me," Katie answered back. "Now if I remember correctly, they put my stuff here," Katie recalled entering an unguarded storage area.

"What are we doing here?" Hibiki asked. "Getting my equipment, it should be here, Box #113-098," she said scanning the crates, "095, 096, 097, ah yes, 098!" she exclaimed finding the desired box. "What's in there?" Hibiki asked looking inside.

The contents included a white cloak with a hood, several belts equipped with throwing knives, a bracer, and what looked like a survival knife with feather like etchings on her knife, "These are my weapons." Hibiki backed in fear hearing these were her weapons.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you. Sheesh, Ryan is gonna have a field day with you," Katie scoffed as she got herself equipped.

In another part of the Ikazuchi, the doors were blown and several women fighters entered in through the blast doors. The area where the Dreads blasted in closed up to preserve oxygen. In a gate box stationed on top of the Vanguard area, one of the Ikazuchi officers activated a switch, "Cargo bay gravity restored, preparing to engage the enemy."

Out of the fighters, the women, playing on the fear propaganda these men have exited out of the fighters in space suits armed with laser rifles while the men retaliated with assault rifles.

Unbeknownst to them, Ryan successfully snuck on board and locked his shuttle with a password encrypted deadlock. Scanning the battle-zone, he took a good look and tried to figure a way to get to Tori's position, which seemed to be in the reactor area.

One cowardly cadet who went by the name of Bart Garsus, was hiding in a statue of Grand Pa peeked upon the battle to see what was happening, seeing the attackers invading the Ikazuchi he cried in fear, "THOSE THINGS ARE WOMEN!"

Soon another fighter that was cobalt blue started zooming in uncontrollably; Bart yelped and hid inside the statue once more as the statue was decapitated by the speeding Dread.

In the dread, the woman was doing all she can to slow down, "Wahhhh, I can't stop." In her panic, she fires her blasters and shoots out the wall to the reactor.

Ryan watching this thanked whatever God was watching him as he found his entrance.

Katie and Hibiki didn't know where they were as they were running on the catwalk, but if Katie had to guess, the reactor room, '_If the big blue glowing crystal says anything._' "Hey where are we going?" Hibiki asked.

"No clue, but my intuition tells me to come here," She replied.

"And my intuition might say she's crazy," Hibiki mumbled to himself. "What was that?" She asked.

"I said 'Where is your friend?'" Hibiki quickly responded.

She was about to answer, but an explosion on the wall behind them caught them off guard and knocked them off.

Running along in the background went inside the locker rooms with several other men changing into their suits, Ryan received an alert from Tori catching his attention where he quickly tries to hide in an inconspicuous place, the laundry cart filled with used towels, '_Not one of my best places to hide in._'

Looking back at the screen for Tori's alert, '_Shit, are really separating from the ship? Captain dies with the crew my ass._'

Poking his head out of the cart, Ryan finds the place empty, no one in the room but him, "Okay, time to get going." Little did the Assassin know, Ryan was being watched by someone, a burly man in an elite's uniform with a red cross tattooed on his left arm.

Back in the reactor room, Hibiki was coming to when he was faced with some strange object in his face; it was soft and malleable to the touch. "Huh, what the heck is this?" he said grabbing a handful of this whatever it was.

He then heard a moan above him, having Hibiki react by looking up and into the face of the infamous woman. "Gah! Monster!" he cried in fear and tried to scamper away from the masked female pushing her off.

"Wait!" cried the female stopping Hibiki in his tracks. She pulled off her suit and her helmet revealing a healthy 16 year-old girl with long deep crimson hair with a golden tiara-like hairpiece. She had this giddy look like a kid in the candy store, "Wow, a real live alien."

Hibiki looked at the girl in confusion, "Huh, alien?"

Meanwhile, Katie was getting up from the blast to the engine room, "Ugh, is it just me, or does explosions just follow me around today."

Looking around her surroundings, "It looks like I'm on the ground floor, of the engine room." Then she notices something in the up high, at the top of the room. "Damn," she cursed and ran towards a nearby wall and hops off to a nearby beam and climbs it to balance. She runs to the next and the next in succession as a flight of stairs without missing a beat and reaches to the top to see Hibiki and this girl in a pink lined and beige skirt and jacket that goes up to the bottom of her assets.

The girl was doing some weird gestures as if offering a handshake which in turn Hibiki mimicked her movements causing the teenage girl to smile in joy, "I did it! I made first contact!"

"C'mon Hibiki, stop messing around and follow me, we need to get out of there," Katie called out dragging the Talark teen to his feet and dragging him by his collar. "Hey, who are you?" The red-head asked following.

"The girl trying to get you guys out of here, now if you're done talking, let's go," Katie said leading the way.

Up high in the shadowed catwalks, two individuals dressed in Talark Officer uniforms, one with a brown crew cut and the other with a blonde flat top, "That's him right?" the blond on asks. "Yes, the Maestro wants us to kill him," Replied the other. "Understood," said the brown haired officer as both raised their right arms over their hearts, "May the Father of Understanding guide us."

Once the pirates had taken over the old section of the Ikazuchi, the women took off their space suits and began herding the men into one spot, "Stay where you are. We'll shoot if you try anything funny."

Some of the other women who have yet to take them off did as one of them revealed an aqua blue haired girl named Meia Gisborn, who was about 19 in a white and black padded space suit and circlet around her left eye. Another revealed a buxom, curvy, 20 year-old blonde named Jura Basil Elden in a black revealing dress that would have caused heads to turn in any other planet. Ryan keeping hidden by one of the Dread fighters took note of them. The blue haired girl looked like the Head Pilot of this little group with that look of leadership on her face, the blonde looked like she didn't belong in this group until he noted the saber on her hip, _'Might be a close combat expert. I wonder how she will fare in a fire fight.'_

"Ugh, I know this is supposed to be a disinfectant, but I'll never get used to this smell," said the blonde.

"Does anyone know where Dita went?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Last I saw her she blasted her way through the hall," said a green haired woman named Barnette Orangello who was being tended by a pre-teen nurse in what seemed to be a mix between a blue nurse and a maid outfit until said nurse hit a tender spot making the green haired female wince, "Ow, that hurt Paiway, you know my skin is delicate."

"Just try and tolerate it," said the preteen nurse Paiway. A man without his cadet uniform whose hair covered the right side of his face, going by the name of Duero McFile, took notice of the form of a woman before him as one of the other women told him to keep on moving. Hiding behind some supply crates, Ryan looked along the women herding the group to the escape pods trying to find the point of entry that would take him to his associate's position until he overheard the conversation of the injured woman turning his direction of the hole in the wall, "How convenient, their crewmate is over in Katie's position."

"_Meia, how is everything on your end?" _asked a female voiceon Meia's communicator. "The men are all secured," Meia replied. _"Dump them,"_ the other woman ordered.

"Roger," Meia confirmed telling the other girls to send the men into the escape pods.

Spying a nearby pulley, he dashes over to the simple mechanism, holding onto the chain before kicking the lever and zips straight up to the catwalk with the weight crashing down to the previous floor. The crash didn't go unnoticed as Meia and Jura went to the disturbance.

All they saw there was a pile of broken crates and food pellets these men eat. "Faulty securing lines?" Jura suggests.

Meia takes a closer look and sees some markings made from some dust on the front of the handle. Swiping a finger on the lever, she sees it's still fresh, "Jura there's a man still loose. Let's go."

As Meia went off to find this man who slipped under their radar, she looked to find Barnette until she saw Paiway still a little rough with treating the injured, "Barnette, we're going ahead. Take over until we get back."

"Meia, I think I see someone," Jura exclaimed. And true to her word, there was a figure in white running along the catwalk with such speed, running towards the hole into the wall that led to the engine room. "Let's hurry, Dita is there, and who know what will happen with her if he gets to Dita."

Hibiki ran as fast as his legs would allow him trying to follow the first woman he met in his life through a corridor on the bottom floor, "Hey, slow down." "Sorry, but we got to keep moving, otherwise we might run into more guys like the one in the brig," Katie explained as she kept running with Hibiki and Dita following her.

Then the sounds of guns cocking halted the three in their tracks, two Tarak elites, on the left was on with a brown crew cut, on the right had blonde flat top, in their way, "Hands up and stay where you are." "Wait, we're good people and…" Dita was soon interrupted by a gunshot at her feet.

"This is more than the whole battle of the sexes here little girl," the blonde one sneered.

Duero McFile, seeing the injured female pirates being tended by the preteen nurse had enough and separated away from the group heading into the escape pods and went to his locker to grab his doctor coat.

One of the pirates saw this and aimed her laser rifle at him, "Hey, get back in line."

Duero in his calm exterior replied, "There's time enough for that later."

"You better start cooperating or…" "Relax," Duero interrupted her, "I happen to be a doctor."

Katie moves her hand behind her head and even lower under her shirt. But she stopped with one more gun cocking behind the preteens, blocking any percentage of their chances to escape. "Hands down Assassin," commanded a familiar deep voice. It was the Elite from the brig. Hibiki and Dita were confused when he called Katie and Assassin.

"Typical Templars, always a contingency plan in case this happens. But one question, why are there so few of you?" Katie asked.

Onto the new section of the Ikazuchi, the Prime Minister watched intently as he ordered the destruction of the old section with the Masamune missile, telling the other officers in the bridge that he would rather destroy it than give it to the women. '_And if all goes to plan, there will only be just three survivors of this attack when one of those escape pods go,_' the Prime Minister thought.

Ryan from above the corridor cursed hearing the whole plan. "Why the hell would the Prime Minister kill everyone if the women are just gonna send them out through escape pods back to Tarak?" Hibiki asked.

"Reasons that you won't understand boy," the Templar behind them responded.

Ryan got ready to save the trio until he felt something small and metallic at the back of his head, "Freeze man."

He recognized the voice, it was that aqua haired girl from the pirates, "Listen we don't have much time, those guys down there are gonna kill that kid and possibly our allies."

"Why should we believe you?" said another voice. It was the curvaceous blonde with her. "I would have just struggled and tried to kill you now," Ryan responded. When Meia let her guard down for a second, the Assassin bolts to one of the gaps to the corridor and preps his hidden blade and air assassinates his target. The Templar from the brig behind the three and stabs the blade into his neck.

The Templars in front of them were still for a second from the surprise, more than enough for Kate grab a couple of throwing knives from behind her back and into the barrels the guns in front of her deep inside.

Quick on her feet, she runs towards the one on the left and grabs her holstered knife and slashes at the man's throat causing him to bleed profusely till he fell down dead.

The blonde man pulled out a sword with the intent on slashing this female Assassin down. Ryan seeing this, pointed his fist at the Tarak Templar and pulled the trigger on the underside of the bracer and shot a bullet right at his head, and the blonde Templar fell down dead.

"Is the Muramasa ready yet?" the Prime Minister asked. "Determining coordinates," one of the helmsmen reported. "Sir, multiple escape pods launching from the old section of the ship."

The Prime Minister kept a neutral face looking insulted at this act of mercy, but on the inside, '_Did my men fail? There was supposed to be only one escape pod. Don't tell me the boy was a lot more than he looked._'

Under the new section, a rounded missile got prepped and ready as it locked onto the old section.

After the threats in the engine room were eliminated, Ryan helped Kate up while Jura and Meia help out Dita leaving Hibiki to help himself. But as he got up the core of the room started glowing but no one paid any mind to it.

In Ryan's shuttle, the Animus activated itself as a turquoise hue outlined the gaps of the machine.

From Ryan's bracer, it started chirping rapidly in alarm. Looking at the screen, "Dammit, bastards have a missile locked on the ship."

"_Meia, do you read me? We need to get out of here."_ "I read you, I just got to Dita and we're going now," she responded grabbing Dita to her Dread while Jura followed Meia out of there.

Ryan turned to Kate, "C'mon, we got to go too." "Yeah, let me get Hibiki and we'll leave," she told him.

Hibiki wasn't aware of the situation at the moment as he stared blankly into the slightly pulsing reactor orb of the Paeksas. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Kate grabbed his arm, "C'mon, we don't have the time or luxury."

They ran off back to the hanger to Ryan's shuttle until Hibiki spied his partner Vanguard.

He immediately changed direction and ran back to his Vanguard. "Hibiki, where are you going?" Kate shouted about to run over to him. But she was immediately halted by Ryan grabbing her arm, "Kate, we got no time. If he knows how to pilot that thing, then he may be able to escape."

"But what if he can't?" she argued. She saw the look in his eye, "I'm sorry, but we don't have time." He went back inside the Assassins shuttle with Kate spying Hibiki getting inside the cockpit of the suit. _'Hibiki, be safe.'_

"AWW DAMMIT!" she heard her companion shout. "What's wrong?"

"Damn engine won't start. I checked everything, plasma coils, fuel, power, everything is fine. But the damned thing won't start," Ryan complained, kicking the console in frustration. That's when Kate noticed a subtle glowing in the corner of her eye. Looking over to the back of the shuttle where the Animus was located, she found the device was glowing in a bright turquoise green.

"Ryan, look at the Animus," Kate called out. But her fellow Assassin didn't hear her, he frantically searched the systems growling angrily. "Ryan!" "What!"

"Get your ass over here and take a look at the Animus," Kate told him. Ryan sighed as he looked at his warning screen of the incoming torpedo, "Well, we're not gonna make it." In defeat, he walked over to the Animus room and saw the glowing device in surprise.

"What!" "And the glow is just like the Paeksis in the reactor," Kate told him. "What could that mean?"

Blaring alarms sounded from Tori at the incoming Masamune, "Shit, hit the deck."

In the Vanguard, "C'mon dammit work!" Hibiki begged trying to get his Vanguard to move.

In a certain Dread, "Ahh, help, I'm stuck."

Pirate ship, "Missile impact in 25 seconds." The pirate captain looked at the situation grimly, "Hit or miss, it's our destiny."

*BOOOM*

"SON OF A….."

"AHHHH!"

"WHAAAAA!"

"WHOOOAAAAA!"

**(*Scene Change*)**

Hibiki could only see himself within a crowd of pedestrians, calmly walking through the crowd smoothly hidden in plain sight. The scenery looked familiar to his home save the machinery and the women walking around with men. The buildings were made of stone and clay and atop of them were various archers.

Against his will, he walked past people, average people going through everyday life, just simply ignoring them. Looking at a nearby puddle, he saw himself, or rather another person that his own face. He wore a pure white cloak and cowl. Upon his right hand, was a mechanism with his ring finger missing. But somehow, it didn't surprise him, as if he had that thing for as long as he could remember.

Hearing a commotion nearby, he spies a man holding a woman hostage with a knife at her throat, scanning the area, he spies a spire up high. Finding another route to his target, he runs around and finds baskets and barrels to use as stepping stones along a building, scaling it using the cracks, crevices, knobs, and holes.

At the top, he finds a diagonally adjacent building with wooden poles sticking in the direction of the spire, rushing in hopes of reaching the spire in time.

'_How do I know how to do this? It's like I've been doing this all my life, like its all second hand to me.'_

Once he made it to the spire above his target, his vision changes all of a sudden, the target being gold, while the people around him and the hostage blue.

Hibiki jumped, hidden blade erected from the mechanism on his wrist, he soared down like an eagle from his perch and slammed his blade into the neck of his target.

Then his vision turned to normal, the sun shining above, until everything started getting all glitch, like a computer program about to crash. Everything fizzled out until his sight was filled with a crystal covered room and a party of women along with the former prisoner of the Ikazuchi and her male partner, all shocked and surprised.

Ryan was the name he recalled. "Hibiki, I'm going to tell you this and I'm gonna have to have you listen to me. Don't look at your hands, and don't look behind you. Just walk forward."

'_My hands?'_ Hibiki questioned in his head as he looked down at his hands and found it stained with red.

Blood red.

He yelped in surprise, "Wha… when did I get this on me?"

"Hibiki,"

He jumped at the sound of his name, "Gah, g-g-get away from me," he cried putting his hands up, as if pulling up a wall. That was until he found the same mechanism from his 'dream', then looking behind him, he found a body, a bloody body seeing the stab from his neck, looking above, he found the perch. It was at the same height as the 'spire' he climbed from his 'dream'.

Hibiki questioned if it really was a dream and yanked off the bracer off his arm and threw it at Ryan. "Hibiki! Calm down, we're trying to help you!"

But words fell to deaf ears as visions crawled into his head, all of them so incoherent he screamed in pain as he clutched his head, unable to process the information seeing the room spinning until he just blacked out.

"HIIIIIBIIIIIIKIIIiiiii!"

* * *

So everyone, how was it. Good as I hoped. Took me a year to try and get this right. Of course, No More Heroes will be up after finals so don't worry. And those waiting for Of Pyreflies and Souls, thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm gonna try and get back to that one after No More Heroes: Naruto's Story.

So have a Kick Ass St. Pattys

Cross177


End file.
